


love me, they don't need to agree

by stayforthestray



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Holding Hands, M/M, Summer Vacation, Tattoos, Weddings, jisungs aunt is Cool tho, mark tuan is jisung's brother, oh and, she's vvv accepting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayforthestray/pseuds/stayforthestray
Summary: jisung takes minho to his aunt's wedding. they're gay. his family is homophobic (fuck them). chaos ensues.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	love me, they don't need to agree

**Author's Note:**

> i live, i breathe, i return with more [minsungbingo](https://twitter.com/minsungbingo) !!! minsung gay!!
> 
> prompts filled : **weddings, summer vacation, tattoos, free space (secret relationship), holding hands**

"minho, come with me to my aunts wedding"

the said boy slowly looked up from whatever textbook he was reading and stared at his boyfriend's face, blinking slowly.

"jisung your whole family is homophobic"

this time, it was jisung's turn to stare and blink at his boyfriend, it's what he deserved for stating the most obvious thing ever

"which is why we are going to kiss a scary amount of times so buy chapstick!"

sometimes, minho really didn't get his boyfriend.

"why? as in why do you want me to go with you?"

"well you see, i got this text from my mom..."

jisung pulled out his phone, quickly clicking on his mom's contact.

***

**| mother |**

**mother**  
jisung your aunt is getting married   
we expect you at the wedding  
with a girlfriend  
i'm sure you've gotten over that gay nonsense you were getting into

 **me**  
i'll be there  
but not in the way you expect

***

"so you see minnie, i need to prove to her that i'm not 'over that gay nonsense' because she fucking knows i'm gay, she's just in denial. so i need you to come with me and kiss me to prove that i'm actually a big homosexual"

"are you sure?"

"yes"

minho knew jisung could be impulsive, and he knew that he was also often a bit stupid. but he also knew that most of jisung's family were bitches, and they needed to accept that he was gay.

but minho was never one to go into anything without thinking it through, it only just so happened that this took a lot less time to think over than usual.

"i'll do it"

minho had thought it through, and he'd reached a verdict.

neither of them had anything to lose.

"you will!? minnie minnie minnie i love you so much!"

jisung was practically screeching in happiness, and minho decided it was worth it.

"are you sure though? because i don't want to push you into anything that will make you uncomfortable"

"yeah ji, i'm sure. i've met your parents, and forgive me for saying this, but they're bitches"

"nah i agree"

"so i'll do it. i spit on homophobes remember?"

jisung climbed into minho's lap, nuzzling into his neck"

"yeah i remember minnie, that's why i love you so much"

"i love you too, you big baby"

"mhm, your big baby"

"yeah sure now get off me i need to read this"

"rude!"

jisung sighed, and strutted- yes he strutted- away and flopped onto minho's bed.

minho furrowed his brows, turning around to look at his boyfriend.

"ji? when is the wedding?"

"in a week!"

***

should jisung have told his boyfriend about the wedding earlier? yes. did he? no. why? he didn't know.

as far as he was concerned it had just slipped his mind, but he did still feel guilty for not giving minho more time to prepare. still, he knew minho was good at doing stuff on short notice, so he didn't worry too much. but that didn't stop him from checking up on minho with an 'are you sure it's okay minnie?' at least five times a day, because he's caring like that.

finally, as the week came to an end, they both started panic packing. all their friends insisted they were soulmates, both of them being ridiculously prone to doing anything and everything at the last minute. 

a day of franctic running around minho's apartment later, they were ready to set off for jisung's parent house. jisung's parents had sent two train tickets, which he had half a mind not to accept. that is, until minho pointed out neither of them wants to actually be there, and there was no point in wasting their money on train tickets. they are college students after all. 

the plan was simple, jisung would introduce minho to his parents, not as his boyfriend, not as his friend, just as minho. then, the next day, the day of the wedding, they'd somehow make sure jisung's parents saw them kiss, and they'd both go to the wedding wearing skirts. why couldn't jisung just tell his parents that minho was his boyfriend from the get go? if you asked jisung, it was because he wanted to make proper impact. if you asked minho, it was because jisung is quote-unquote 'a dramatic fuck'.

he had every right to be however. his parents were extremely homophobic. he'd spent his whole life feeling like an imposter in his own home. then he'd gone to college and met minho. minho was everything he wanted to be, and everything his parents disapproved of. when they'd first met, the tattoo place jisung usually went to had closed down, and he'd stumbled upon minho and his friends' shop. 

jisung could still remember how minho had first looked when they'd met. hair dyed a bright mix of purple and blue, four piercings, and an almost-sleeve of tattoos. jisung had seen the boy around campus before, and had maybe started harbouring a small crush. along the way, this crush turned to love, and they'd started dating.

so, here they were, after a three-hour long train ride, standing outside jisung's parents' door. they'd both felt ready for it all the way there, but now that they'd actually reached, it just felt so real. 

"well, we have nothing to lose, right?"

"yeah"

jisung lifted a slightly shaky hand, ringing the doorbell and taking a deep breath. barely a minute later, the door was opened by a brightly smiling mr. and mrs. han.their smiles quickly fell however as they took in the person standing next to their son.

"jisung! welcome! and i see you've brought... a friend?"

"right! mom, dad, this is minho! minho, these are my parents"

"hello mr. and mrs. han, it's nice to meet you"

minho extended a hand towards jisung's parents, but they ignored it, choosing to eye him up and down disdainfully. they must've spotted his tattoos, he guesses. jisung had told him about his parents' disregard for tattoos. he silently wondered how they would react when they learnt their own son had around fifteen of his own.

jisung's parents stiffly stepped aside, allowing them to enter with scarily forced looking smiles on their faces.

an hour later, they were both temporarily set up in jisung's bedroom. minho didn't know how jisung had convinced his parents to let them share a room, but he wasn't complaining. he wasn't sure how he'd fall asleep without his boyfriend close to him that night, with all the anxiety coursing through his veins.

they'd changed into more comfortable clothes, meaning that now they both had most of their tattoos on display. the most prominent of these was the big rose on jisung's right arm. minho had the same one, but sadly it was on his thigh, making it a lot harder to show off their blatantly gay couple tattoos.

instead, they settled for matching rainbow socks. gay, but not too gay. they were saving the real gay shit for later.

as expected, the second they went down for dinner, jisung's parents' eyes fell on his tattoo. not as expected however, was the fact that they didn't say anything about it. minho considered himself good at reading people, and in this case, he could read jisung's parents like an open book.

they wanted to make a good impression on him. they wanted to make sure their dysfunctional family didn't look as dysfunctional as it really was. in all honesty, minho was flattered they considered him worth impressing. 

but that didn't mean jisung's parents were okay with his tattoos. nope, not at all. they both noticed how his parents kept looking at jisung's tattoos, then at minho's, with a mix of rage and disgust on their faces. minho caught them muttering something along the lines of 'bad influence on our son' and smirked. if they only knew that jisung already had half of his current tally of tattoos before they even met.

after dinner, minho had offered to help them with the dishes, and they'd seemed positively astounded. they didn't let him do it, rattling out some excuse about how 'guests don't need to do chores' and walking away. minho still believed (and was right) that they thought of him as some kind of delinquent.

minho made his way up to jisung's room, where the younger was already on the bed. minho flopped down with a huge shit-eating grin on his face. 

"they think i'm a bad influence on you"

jisung burst into laughter upon hearing that.

"wait until they find out we're dating. oh it is gonna be great!"

minho sat up on the bed, turning around to face jisung.

"you got the goods?'

jisung pulled out a big plastic bag from his backpack with a smirk.

***

"ji, you are getting this stuff everywhere"

"it's my bathroom, i can deface it however i want"

"touché"

"now what colour do you want minnie?"

"put the bleach in first, you know i'm indecisive"

"sure love"

jisung plugged his nose and started putting the bleach into minho's hair. once the bleaching was done, minho stood up from the chair they'd put in jisung's bathroom, allowing jisung to take his place.

minho grabbed all the colours of dye and spread them out next to the sink. it was quite a good number of choices, considering they'd picked them up at the very last minute before leaving.

"hmm, i want pink and purple. minnie?"

"i'm gonna do red"

an hour later, they were both out of the bathroom with freshly dyed hair. jisung's was a mix of soft pink and purple, while minho's was a bright red. 

"oh my god. our hair matches our outfits!"

"wait! it does!"

"oh my god minnie we're geniuses!"

"keep telling yourself that love"

"meanie"

minho wiped the pout off jisung's face with a soft kiss. always works.

"let's go to bed, we have a lot to do tomorrow"

***

this was it. this was the big reveal. normally, they would have been thirsting over each other's legs in skirts, but today felt bigger than just dressing up. 

jisung was wearing a soft pink pleated skirt and a purple cropped hoodie over a see through shirt (his bellybutton piercing was visible and minho was internally dying). that and some iridescent purple eyeshadow, light blush and glittery lip gloss made minho think jisung was probably the most gorgeous thing to ever exist.

jisung of course, shared these sentiments. minho had a loose black t-shirt with glitter on it tucked into a black skirt with chains. chains! minho had decided to say fuck makeup, we don't need her, but jisung didn't care. minho was stunning and he needed to make sure minho knew that.

his solution? make out on the bed.

finally after a few make out sessions, they finally decided they were ready to go.

"wait ji! i have something else"

jisung turned around from where he was about to open the door and ran back to minho on the bed.

"i got us these, a while ago. i was waiting for when to give it to you, today felt right"

jisung took the small box in his hands and opened it. a small gasp left his lips.

it was two sets of earrings, butterfly shaped ones. with a date inscribed on them. 

"september 3rd"

small tears clouded jisung's vision.

"minnie, that's the day we went on our first date... at the butterfly park"

"yeah ji, yeah it is"

instantly, jisung's arms were around minho's neck, small sobs leaving his mouth.

"come on now love, don't cry. we need to impress you parents with perfect makeup"

jisung pulled away with a shaky smile. 

"put it on me minho"

minho gently picked up one of the pair, and put it on jisung's ear. jisung did the same for minho, and then pressed a small kiss to minho's lips.

after ten minutes of jisung standing in front of the mirror making sure his make up was perfect, he deemed them both ready to go.

jisung extended a hand towards minho. they intertwined their fingers, walking out of jisung's bedroom. jisung's parents were already at the front door. the two made their way over, hands tightly clasped together every step of the way.

"finally, we've been waiting f- HAN JISUNG WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" 

jisung fought back a snicker, instead feigning innocence.

"it's a skirt mom, it's not like formal attire is required on the day before the wedding. if it was i would have worn a dress"

at this point, jisung's parents were both fuming. they were yelling, words mixing together and making absolutely no sense. jisung looked like he was just about to start yelling back, when suddenly, his dad turned to minho.

"this is all your fault! you've corrupted our son. i should have known it was you, putting all these sinful ideas into his head"

minho was most definitely not expecting that. reflexively, he shrank into himself. and jisung had had enough.

yelling at him, he could handle, but yelling at his boyfriend? no.

"SHUT UP DAD! i was already gay before i met minho. i already had seven tattoos before i met minho. i already owned skirts and i already wore makeup. but minho was the one who made me feel okay. he was the one who told me it was okay to be myself. all you ever did was yell and berate me. he made me feel good, and i fucking love him! you need to accept that"

by the time jisung was done yelling, his cheeks were red, and his breaths were coming out in short puffs. "come on minnie, let's get in the car"

***

"han jisung you finally bought glittery lip gloss? i'm flattered" was the first thing minho and jisung heard when they got in the minivan.

jisung rolled his eyes with a small smile. "hi mark, hi jackson"

he and minho sat down next to each other in the back seat. "minho, this is my brother mark, and his boyfriend jackson. mark, this is my boyfriend, minho"

"so you're the one jisung texts me to cry about at three a.m."

jisung felt his cheeks heat up. fuck you mark for telling minho that.

"listen up here kid, i may look soft, but i can and will break your kneecaps if you hurt my brother. understood?"

minho's eyes widened and he nodded. mark's expression immediately softened, and minho relaxed.

jisung looked out the window, seeing his parents approaching the car. they were both holding a few bags each and wearing equally scandalised and raged expressions on their faces. jisung rolled his eyes, silently muttering 'homophobes' under his breath.

as his parents got into the front seats, he saw mark and jackson smirk. he made eye contact with minho and both of them nodded. the second jisung's father checked the rearview mirror, mark pulled jackson toward himself and kissed him.

jisung's father instantly began to yell again "mar-", but before he could get any further, jisung and minho were already kissing.

jisung's mother turned around at this point, wanting to see what was going on. she regretted it. if you asked any of them later, her poor homophobic, fragile heart couldn't handle the sight of both her sons being big ol' homosexuals. 

the four gays did not give a fuck. jisung and mark's parents were yelling, they were kissing. truly the epitome of the burning house meme.

***

yes, every single person in jisung's family stared uncomfortably at jisung and minho. they were tightly holding each others hands, being gay, and being in love. no idea why everyone was so against it.

jisung had had just about enough of the judgment, and he was near his breaking point, when finally he found his aunt. 

"auntie! this is my boyfriend! you said you wanted to meet him so i kidnapped him and smuggled him here!"

"hello ma'am, nice to meet you. i'm minho."

"jisung's aunt gave minho a scrutinising once-over.

"you seem like you'd be good for jisung. you've certainly improved his fashion sense. i support this"

"mom and dad don't"

jisung snorted. in minho's opinion, it wasn't really funny as much as sadly ironic, but to each their own.

minho didn't enjoy the rest of the night per se. there were too many people giving him looks, too many people whispering, too many awkward questions.

but he dealt with it. this was important to jisung. and he would be there for his boyfriend.

he knew jisung was pretending to be okay. there were homophobic comments coming at them from every angle. jisung was trying not to show it, but minho could still tell that they were hurting him.

minho's "ji are you okay?' was brushed off with a 'i'm fine, it's all good', but minho knew it wasn't. still, the only thing he could do was wait for jisung to open up.

***

later that night, when they were finally settled in the hotel room, was when jisung finally let himself go. he and minho were lying in bed together, and that's when the tears began to fall. minho, being the ever-observant man he was, didn't waste a second.

"hey hey ji? what's wrong baby?"

"it just hurts minnie. it hurts that they don't accept me for who i am. they're my family, they're supposed to love me. i'm not a criminal, i haven't done anything bad. i'm just gay, i like men. is that enough for them to really hate me?. i just want to feel free, and be myself. i spent so long pretending to be someone i'm not. then i met you and our friends and that's when i felt free. but then i saw my parents, and my brain kept telling me to just hide it all again. i don't want to hide anymore.''

"and after today you won't have to. ji, you did something amazing today. and i'm so proud of you. you don't need to hide anymore. you are free, love. you can let go now."

jisung cuddled close to minho, smiling softly.

they would be okay. he was free.

**Author's Note:**

> hhahahahah fuck homophobes
> 
> twt chanlixsparkles  
> cc straykitten


End file.
